Fallen Angel
by Pippenfan
Summary: Well its getting there lol Its all about Yue! Yay! But anyway, just to give you a warning, my chapters are short and I only have three up so far lol, but pls read it for a girl who doesn't write that much. Thanx!
1. chapter 1 the begining

Disclaimer: I don't own most the characters in this story. CLAMP does.  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter 1: Caught  
  
Chains dug into my flesh, and pulled me to my grinning captor. "Come now Yue, is that the best you can do?" He sneered. I feel sick, everything begins to spin and blur. Its what humans call 'drugged'. I wretch and pull on my chains. "You... are scum!" I pant. I've been alone ever since my master... no my friend, died along with the cards.  
"As you wish, Yue." He says; "All you are is a gift to my wife." I blink hard to regain my vision. "So.... now I'm and item? You b!! I will not be caught by the likes of you!" I pull at my chains, which dig into my wrists even more.  
I continue to struggle, even in my sleep. He had drugged me when I threw my 'shards of the moon' at him. "Honey, I got you a present." He says, I hear this because I'm coming to. "What is it?" a woman's voice asks. I can feel myself get thrown to the ground. "An angel?" She asks. "A slave, he is perfect." The man says. "B! I'm not a slave!" I shout. "Darling, he is sweet; release him of his chains." She says. I stare at her. She is an Ice Apparition; and she looked very tired.  
Crying is heard, and a little head pokes through some blankets. "Stay away from my daughter." He whispers and kicks me in the gut. "Darling, not in front of Meilin, she will get scared." The woman says. The girl crawls over even though she looks about 2 weeks old. "An.... gel... Angel!" Meilin says. I relax knowing I'm not in danger.  
  
I know really short chappie. 


	2. chapter 2 my friends

Disclaimer: yea yea we all know  
  
Yay! I gotz one review! Ty Lillian No Name  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter 2: My Friends  
  
I wake up from the memory I had just had. A single tear rolls down my cheek. My new master had just thrown me into the sea, chained to a block of cement. He had escaped by his powers, but now he is drained.   
  
I can't see, my head is groggy and my body is numb. 'I have to find shelter.' But where? I know no one. His human form Yukito, or Yuki, suggests Sakura's house. 'They don't want me.' Suddenly I am picked up by a girl, and am carried to her house.  
  
I am put in a dark room, and I am bound to the floor, yet again. "Don't worry, we're letting you be free." A voice from the darkness calls out. "How do I know you won't lie?" I ask. It doesn't reply. I try to unbind myself, but to no use. I look around again… nothing. I begin to cry, because I'm lying in a dark room and it's freezing and lonely.   
  
Hours pass, I still lay there, feeling naked and alone. But I also know I'm not naked. I remember when my creator and first master died, this is almost the same. 'Clow… why did you have to die?' I look around again, seeing a young girl about the age of 13. "Angel…" she says. She goes over to him. "Your hurt. I won't remember when I leave this place. Please find me again." She pleads with tears in her eyes. "I will." Is the only thing I can say. She nods and turns to leave.   
  
I awake in a feather bed and in silk pajamas. 'How?' it suddenly hits me; that girl is providing me somewhere to stay. The girl walks up. "I trust you had a good nights sleep?" She asks. "Yes I did, but how did you know I needed somewhere to stay?" I ask. She doesn't answer but leaves me to get changed.  
  
Ok the Chapters longer! - Well any way I'm working on chap 3 so R&R thank you! 


	3. chapter 3 a home

Disclaimer: we know already…. Sheesh!  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter 3: Evil Plants, and Wet Dogs  
  
It's been a year since I last saw her, that girl. I see the girl known as Kelly, the girl I stay with. She is still around, but I can't shake the feeling that the girl who told me to find her is in danger.  
  
I have tried to contact her mentally but it fails every time. She has once or twice entered my dreams but it was brief. I decided to take a walk in the park, to clear my head. "Your not of this race are you?" a red head says. I turn around to face him. "Who are you." I ask. He sneers and wraps his plants around me. "What?!" I ask. He only smiles and leads me somewhere else.   
  
I get thrown into the dirt and in front of a big white dog. It is soaked and staring hungrily at me. 'Great it wants to eat me.' The dog nosed me gently and pointed its nose at my wound from my carrier.   
  
It yawns and curls up beside me; the red head leaves the area. I can still hear him; about 10 yards away. I cursed my luck as the dog starts to pull down my shirt and licks at my wound. Of course this action hurt but it was also soothing in its own way. I fall asleep and feel myself being picked up gently.  
  
I yawn and stretch to find myself back in my feather bed. I look around at the room and see the girl who asked me to help her. "It seems that whenever we meet I'm always hurt." I say jokingly. "Yes it would seem." She says.  
  
I try to find that white dog from before, but I fail miserably. I see the red head sitting not to far away. He waves and smiles before getting up and leaving the room. I sigh and sit up; the girl goes over to me and lays me back down. "You're still hurt. Don't try to do that." She says.  
  
I know it's still pretty short. But hey it's getting better. Thank-you for the reviews and I hope you like it. My friend, Lillian No Name, and me are now working together. Seeing how I can't upload the documents. 


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

Disclaimer: Yes we know... -cries- I own no one.  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter 4: Torture  
  
I was flying along when suddenly, when you think your free. More chains. I've never liked this part of being caught.... Heck I never liked being caught at that! The Clow card looked down at me, with sad eyes as it sent pain throughout my whole being.  
"Give up yet, Yue? The pain will stop then." a very cocky sounding voice said behind me.  
Somewhere Else  
  
I opened my eyes weakly. For the past couple of years, when I opened my eyes it usualy means torture ahead of me. Today was no exception. As I opened my eyes I could feel the men cutting my wings and removing my shirt. I had to get away somehow, I struggled as they removed the sash around my waist; the smell of alcohol thick in the air made me sick.  
  
Feeling my struggle the Clow cards all jumped from the book. All the Clow cards Attacked the men undressing me and beating me for not listening. I praised Clow right then. But with other things on my mind, like escaping it was hard to concentrate on him.  
The chains that bound me dug into my wrists, never ceasing their tightening rate. I tried to scream but my throut was hoarse.  
  
A fire had started, the smoke started to clog my lungs. With the book in my hands, I looked for a way out. I got burned.My whole body felt like it would end right then and there. I knew my life would end that day. I had given up all hope of escaping. I had given up all hope of escaping. This was the torture of Fate,  
Fate never enjoyed me living.  
  
I tried to go on but my body failed me. It fell upon the floor and just lay there. I closed my eyes for what I thought would be the last time. Never wanting to go on anymore I let the darkness consume me. It laughed at me; it taunted me. But I was too weak and wounded to go on. My body went numb… my mind went blank. But I could feel the flames heat. I could smell the smoke going through my nose into my lungs. I could hear a song? Someone was singing to me, it sounded too nice but I got up and forced my body to follow the sound. A girl of 11 looked at me, her voice ringing in my ears. "Upon the night, I shall come to your aid. Upon the day I shall watch your movements. Come to me now, to be saved." Is what she said as I came from the flames.  
  
She smiled as I as went unconscious, but I could see her through what little magic I had in my dreams. She picked me up and took me to her house, laying me on a very soft bed. In my dream the girl had transformed. She had pointy ears and a graceful body. Her moves were light and quick, her hands soft and gentle as a butterfly's wing. She could feel I was watching her somehow and kissed my burned body. It all healed but all left scars. "My name is Kilsa of the elves of Mirkwood. (AN: yes there are other animes and movies in this story! =P it makes it more interesting) Though most call me Kelly when I'm a human. Please enjoy your stay at my house." Kilsa said as she looked at my wings. She sure did smile a lot. I think I'll enjoy it here.  
PF: How was it? R&R! I thought it was sweet. Kilsa: I guess I mean Yue got tortured….  
PF: -sweat drops- Anyway! He got saved so that counts right?  
Yue: You had chocolate didn't you?  
PF: Maybe… All right I had chocolate! Oh and sorry my chappies ain't that long but I'm working on it. ; 


End file.
